A month with Rachel and her boobs
by CHEESEisEVIL
Summary: Basically it is the summer and Rachel is going away for a month and finn doesnt want that he wants him and Rachel to have to whole summer together so he devices way they can... while be intimate as well.


**Hi it is me, this story is going to be about 5 chapters or more but I think you could read this as one shots and stuff. I literally die over reviews so you know click the MAGICAL button sometimes it even transports you to the magical land of candy. **

**Love you if you read this C.I.E x**

Okay, I won't lie because that is just not awesome… lying I mean not like anything else. I am in love with Rachel, yeah I bet you already knew that but the thing is she is going away this summer for a whole month… without me and I will miss her. Like I will go crazy without her.

Lately I haven't really been able to keep my hands off her. Rachel blames it on my hormones but I blame it on her short skirts, they've been getting shorter and shorter since we've started dating and sometimes if she stretches I swear I can see the lacy pink panties she wears.

Yes you got it LACY PANTIES, I got an instant hard on when I thought about that… damn what am I going to without her. Skinemax will have a lot more view and Wal- Mart will have a lot more sales on tissues.

This is my last day with her before she goes to New York with her parents or um dad parents? I never know what to say around them guys… it usually has something like not awesome like;

"yeah Rachel… she is really awesome… her boobs are too but I wouldn't touch them… like unless she wants me to because if she wants me to I will… like sometimes she lets me touch them but then sometimes she doesn't like last night she did but only the sides."

Rachel didn't invite me over again for a months and her parents watched me like a hawk even though I told them I didn't touch her boobs all the time. My mom loves Rachey Ray as she calls her and Kurt just rolls his eyes.

They've figured out that because now they are like best of friends that when Rachel sleeps over for Kurt she sneaks in my room in the middle of the night and then we make out for like hours… it is awesome like epically awesome like the god of awesomeness bestowed it on me.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOX

I looked over the hallway to the other side of the lockers waiting for Rachel to turn up, she couldn't get a lift from me today because her dad parents wanted to take her today… I think it was maybe because of our dinner before the time I talked about her boobs.

"Um yeah… I drive… yeah I like to take Rachel to school… sometimes if we are early we make out in the back seat… um no I haven't ever had a car crash… I nearly hit a mail man once… yeah now I use it when me and Rach get heated I like think of it and down Finn Jnr goes."

There she was… oh fucking hell. Down Jnr down… mailman dammit mailman. She is wearing knee high boots… KNEE HIGH BOOTS WITH HER SHORT SKIRTS AND LACY PANTIES! Plus a sweater that shows more than enough show of her boobs, god I love her boobs. They fit in my hand like they were made for me.

Shit Karofsky is staring at my girls ass, so his that guy and Puck c'mon Puck. Shit this is like worse than Britney Rachel. Maybe because her skirt is so short… no keep your mind on task.

"Rachel!" I shouted across the hallway, she turned to me and her face lit up with a smile that I knew was reserved for me. She skipped over, oh boy she skipped that means her boobs jiggled and because of that shirt I can see them jiggling. Shit I am going to jizz.

"Hey Finnie." Rachel planted a kiss on my lips, I soon deepened it until I found my hands moving down to her butt… god MAILMAN. She pulled back and I groaned, loud enough for the passers on to notice. "Finn!" Rachel hissed pretty pissed off.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The bell rang, YES Glee time. I love Glee like I love love love glee, like the same amount as Rachel… actually no I love Rachel way more and I won't be able to see her for a whole months. A MONTH with no make out sessions that make me see colours, no staring at Rachel's ass while she sings or swimming with her in her pool in the summer.

I ran, like properly ran… like legged it down the hall to Glee. I turned the corner… and ran smack bang into the one Sue Sylvester.

"Watch out?" I am so scared I mean like I am so scared of her, I haven't ever told anyone this but like when she was shouting at me about Glee and other crap I like peed myself a little. I ran straight home after, she scares the living shit out of me.

"Sorry, I didn't see you… because I was on the other side of the corner to you… and I am sorry, like sorry because you are awesome and I don't want to hurt you."

"I tuned out of your mindless rambling because you are dumb and ridiculously tall however you regained my attention around the you are awesome point, I give you the right to be sorry." At that she walked off and I was able to breath.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOX

I ran in at the part where Puck was telling Rachel how hot her buns look in her rack today. For fucks sake he can get his own fuck buddy he doesn't need to take mine… but we don't have sex… yet. Because one day we will hopefully when she isn't 25 because I don't think Finn Jnr can last that long.

"Shut the fuck up Puck, she is mine not yours mine!" I shouted across the classroom, Mr Schue looked at me appalled where most of Glee just looked shocked.

"What the hell man I was just complementing her." Puck looked generally hurt, I felt a bit bad and apologized immediately but I still had a little hatred or him since he made out with all my girlfriends.

I got up to sing my song about girls, our theme this week was to sing a song on BOYS or GIRLS depending gender unless you are Kurt but Kurt moved so really unless you are Sam… we are still unsure on him but he is pretty cool.

"I'm like going to sing this song by Scouting for girls because my girl really is this lovely." That was so corny, c'mon Finn you should have just said I love you Rachel… wait she likes it? She giving me the smile… YES SCORE FOR FINN.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Her lips were attached to my neck, god the feels good. If I look down I can down her top, oh my god she is wearing a black lace bra! A BLACK LACE BRA, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE grilled cheesus, the budda, unicorns, please let me touch her boobs under her shirt.

I pinned her up against her door, crap are her dads inside? Fuck 'em if they want to see this they can because she is so fucking hot and I'm not going to be seeing her for a month. A whole fucking month! Not like a week but a whole fucking months! OH CHEESUS CHRIST. I swear on my life she just grabbed my package not just a light hold but a large grab! MAILMAN MAILMAN MAILMAN.

I groaned and I could feel her smile against my lips. God she makes me go crazy. I let my hand slowly rise from her hip up to her boob where it rested… she isn't removing it. That's good right? Yes because I am sure as hell am not. She hooked her tiny leg that seemed to go one forever around my tall ones and pushed herself into me. I just saw colours.

"Finn" Oh god she is using that voice… THE VOICE… the one that can make me jizz in seconds. "Can I make you cum?" I looked at her shocked as hell. Did she really want to because if we carry on like this it is a defendant possibility.

"Sure but are you like sure with it?" She smiled and nodded but wait aren't we on her front porch? Shit this is all kinds of hot.

She undid my zip and pulled down my jeans a little so she could get to the waist band of my boxers. I could feel her small hand wrap around my shaft, squeezing it slightly, her hand slowly ran up and down, squeezing it just enough. I was god, I came in ten seconds… I was red as I could be but she just smiled. How can you smile when you boyfriend cums in 10 fucking seconds? 

"That's because I won't see you for a month, call me lots!" With that she slipped inside her house. I was going to die without her.


End file.
